


Spies are Forever, whenever

by TheAlpacalypse



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I will add more tags as they apply, Swearing, there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlpacalypse/pseuds/TheAlpacalypse
Summary: Owen Carvour was a spy. He had accepted the possibility of death. He just didn't expect to trip on a banana and get stuck in two minutes of time for six months. Or to then be saved by a man who won't reveal his name. Or anything that happens next.This will be a little confusing but still should make sense if you haven't watched Spies are Forever but there are/will be major spoilers. Also it's free on YouTube so if you haven't watched it you definitely should.Also it will make sense if you haven't seen Doctor Who.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Kudos: 21





	Spies are Forever, whenever

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just hit me so I wrote it.

_Spies are forever, forever_ echoed in Owen's ear as he fell. Time seemed to slow. His mind was moving faster than his body. He saw Curt's look of shock and horror as he fell, saw him turn and run away.

Then time slowed further. He tried to lift an arm and it took what Owen judged to be about ten minutes to lift and five to fall. He felt immense pain from his back and ribs. 

The bomb should have gone off over an hour ago if Owen was even close to correct about time. 

He felt blood start to trickle from the back of his head very slowly as if the drops were marking the hour.

Owen noticed that he was taking in less and less breaths per minute until he was practically not breathing. But he still had oxygen. _Is this what death feels like? Your body just slowing down until it shuts off._

Owen idly wondered if Curt had made it out of the building without him. Why had Curt not even glanced back? Was he looking in horror at Owen or because Owen fell?

* * *

It felt like weeks had gone by with Owen slowly weakening on the floor waiting for the bomb to go off. Time had slowed even further. Owen was currently watching a speck of dust fall from the ceiling. It had been falling for at least five days.

Owen was having a harder time keeping the sound of Curt's voice. With almost no stimulation Owen feared he would be driven insane by the time the year was up.

He had felt a pit of resentment start growing two days into this torture. Couldn't Curt have saved Owen or at least made sure he was dead. Either would be preferable. And if Curt hadn't dropped that banana none of this would have happened. 

Maybe he had gotten tired of Owen and was trying to get rid of him with the banana. Owen tried to immediately dismiss it. Curt wouldn't do that. Or would he? What if Owen was making things up from before the fall. What if his entire life had just been here and it was all just an elaborate daydream. NO! Owen refused to believe that.

But could Curt have set the bomb and discreetly pushed Owen onto the banana? That was a possibility. What if this mission was a setup because the A.S.S needed to get Owen out of the way so that no one had blackmail on their best spy.

Curt and Owen had been careful. But Curt had done their last bug check. Maybe he wanted to catch Owen, make sure there was no one to hold him back?

As the months passed, stuck in the two minutes before the bomb exploded, the memory of falling faded and Owen filled in the gaps. He became more and more critical of Curt's actions towards him. 

He had lost hope of ever getting out of his position, gripping the banana that led to his doom, back broken, and ribs not much better days ago.

Suddenly, there was a sound, like groaning. It pulsed for about a month and Owen had dismissed it as a hallucination. Then it stopped suddenly time started speeding up. He could feel his chest rising and falling more and more rapidly and the pain started increasing. His blood went from dripping slowly to gushing from the back of his head. Abruptly, time clicked in his mind everything was at the right pace.

Owen had made his peace with dying long ago. He let his eyes drift shut and found he couldn't open them anymore. He felt a hand shaking his shoulder. Owen twitched involuntarily and the pain increased even more. Then the pain overpowered him and he felt nothing.

* * *

Owen woke up and scanned the room he was in. It seemed to be some sort of hospital or place with medical equipment, however none of it was British Secret Service standard.

Owen got up and stretched. He seemed to be fully healed. The bed he had gotten out of started beeping. A man came sprinting into the room. He was wearing battered shoes and a trench coat over a pinstripe suit. 

"Oh good, you're awake!" he said smiling. 

"Who are you, where are we, and what happened to me?" Owen asked cautiously unsure what to make of him.

"Weeeeell, you kind of got trapped in a very tiny, very local, time bomb. By the way a time bomb slows down time for anyone trapped inside. In your case it was a pretty strong one so you were probably in there for at least six months but it was actually two minutes outside of the bomb." The Doctor took as breath, ran his hands through his hair, and continued.

"The bomb in the building that got set, set it off. You, from what I can tell, fell straight through it, great aim, by the way. If you had been just a teeny smidgen to the right you would have missed it and if you had been maybe a meter to the left you would have missed it. Oh and I'm the Doctor," the Doctor babbled making appropriate hand gestures, he then stuck his hand out to shake. Owen blinked at him unimpressed.

"The Doctor?" he asked flatly.

"Yep!"

"Doctor Where are we? You still didn't answer my question." It was the Doctor's turn to blink. 

"Well I don't think I've ever gotten that before," the Doctor said. "We're in my TARDIS, T.A.R.D.I.S. That stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." 

"So it's a time machine like H.G. Wells?" Owen asked. The Doctor beamed.

"Yes. Thought that guy had an unfortunate name. I mean Herbert George, no wonder he used H.G." The Doctor rambled. Then he straightened up. "What's your name?"

"Owen," he said deciding to use his real name. 

"Owen, nice name, you're from the 1960s right?"

"1957 actually." Owen corrected, amused that a person with a time machine could mess up the time.

"You haven't even gotten a man on the moon yet. How do you just accept me coming up and telling you that we are in a time machine?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.

"I guess I just have an open mind," Owen said lightly. He had seen Barb's lab three times and each time the scientists there had managed to baffle him. He wouldn't put time travel too far out of their reach, unfortunately that was classified so he couldn't tell the doctor.

"So do you have anywhere or anyone to go back to?" the Doctor asked brows furrowed.

"Not anymore." Owen muttered venomously at the floor. He still wasn't quite sure if Curt had pushed him but Curt had definitely left him to die. He missed the Doctor's pitying glance and his 'ah ha' moment,

"Say Owen, would you like to travel with me? Since you have no where to go and seem to have experience with this." 

"Sure." Owen said, he really didn't have anywhere to go. Curt knew about that safe house in Bermuda and none of his family was still alive. Also time travel sounded like a good way to forget about the fact that your lover tried to kill you.

"Well then, Allons-y." At that the Doctor ran off and after a second Owen sprinted after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism. Thanks.


End file.
